Administrative Core - Abstract The Administrative Core will coordinate all activities of the Nevada INBRE with direct responsibility for compliance, managing program funding, facilitating communication in the network, overseeing all research activities, coordinating training and mentoring for faculty and students, and tracking, assessment and evaluation. The Administrative Core will link the network institutions with the Bioinformatics Core, the Developmental Research and Pilot Grant Programs, the Outreach / Diversity / Pipeline Core, and the other NV IDeA cores. The Administrative Core will increase research investigating Cell Growth and Differentiation by uniting students, teaching faculty, and research faculty statewide in collaborative research and training. The Administrative Core will coordinate the various steering and advisory committees, implement the NV INBRE Scientific Cores Outreach Program, coordinate communication and interaction across the network and the region, maintain NV INBRE website and reporting database, provide fiscal and administrative management of all project activities and core facilities, and execute the evaluation plan. The logistical and financial management provided by the Administrative Core enables the NV INBRE programs and activities to enhance biomedical research and education in Nevada to ultimately shape a state-wide culture of research investigating Cell Growth and Differentiation